The present invention relates to a sheet feeder for a typewriter or other office machine with a rotatable platen roller.
In a known arrangement for feeding discrete print sheets to the platen roller, the sheets are removed one at a time by stripper rollers which are rotated from the platen roller by way of a transmission of toothed gear of toothed belt type. That arrangement can only handle individual sheets and is not suitable for advancing continuous webs with edge perforations.